Polandball (character)
Polandball is the original protagonist of Polandball. He cannot into space...wait wut ohh yeah here this guy's polish and was in space, but that was with Sovietball's help. He also stole a spaceship owned by USBall, but was pushed back to Earth. Polandball is very naive and is often exploited and bullied by his neighbors, a constant victim of surprise anschluss from Germany and the Reichtangle. He has a job cleaning UKBall's toilet, but often shirks his duties, preventing him from getting any leverage or input on world issues. He does not like Russiaball, and he wants his goddamn clay and horses back. He looks up to USAball and one day wants to be like him. Polandball is a daydreamer and often fantasizes about winning World War II, defeating the Axis single-handedly, and dominating that unreachable frontier known as Outer Space. Poland can into stealth tank. o kurwa! Notes Biggest ball page in Europe. Founder of Countryball meme. Greates empire in Europe (Reichtangle sucks before Poland) History So Poland was Civtas Schinesghe until he was like, Hey I can into kingdom and did. Later the Kasmir union and Russian imperial ball was all like I will into kill you so Poland united with Lithuaniaball. Then the freaking Germans invaded and conquared poland. After WW1 Poland become country again but then the nazis and soviets invaded and Second Republic came to the end.Then WW2 ended and USSR ball attempted to include polan into his eastblock but succeded, along with takin' Kresy. Then 45 years were spent under Soviet tyrrany and now Polan is Polan, but not this same like before WW2. Relationships Friends * USAball - YAY POLAND CAN INTO FRIEND COUSIN!! Sorry for the ship cousin. *UKball - Defended Poland in WW2.. Lol, what a lies! We protected their butts in skies of England!! But anyways we like them ... but not their jobs. *Franceball - Makes good Wine and had Napoleon. Except we lost. *Bulgariaball - Best frendz. Work together alot. *Hungaryball - BFF since the middle ages + helped in WW2. Also, we both hate Fourth Reich. * Afghanistanball - Poland I unterstand you , We can remove Russia. * Ukraineball - They want into Yuro, so Poland like him.. to time. * Russiaball - Sometimes he's really good brother Especially when I took his clay in 1919 and let him be eaten by USSR * Lithuaniaball - Long live the COMMONWEALTH!!! of course you're part of Poland, Lithuanian peasants. * Canadaball - Canada is of great friend he is of selling maple syrup! Enemies *Germanyball - Greatest Polandball enemy, bully and murderer *Sovietball/Russiaball - Big brother and big bully, but once he get massive wpierdol + gib Smolensk KURWA! *Ukraineball - GIB Lwów and stop praising Bandera!or 1919 will occur again, Cossack scum! *Faceblock - He occasionally tries to silence Polandball. *Lithuaniaball - GIB Wilno! Or 1938 will occur again! *Czechball - Gib Zaolzie! Or I 1938/1968 you again! *Belarusball - Gib Grodno! And gib potatoes... *EUball - Tryings to anschluss Polandball under mask of Donald TuSSk. Gallery Wideo O kurwa|O kurwa! Poland_unveils_ADVANCED_STEALTH_Main_Battle_Tank_Obrum_PL_01_better_than_US_military_M1_abrams|Polan can into stealth tank, kurwa Obrazy i komiksy Polandball.png|Polandball's flag colors are upside down. Russiavodka.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Better safe than Sorry.png Russia's meaning.png 23rd time's a charm.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png HZrysOm.png KURWA tia.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 2).png Film Sofia!.png Gfg.png Kaka.png QqxLl4F.png SlovakiaintrudesPolandball&Hungary.jpg 5RYt26J.png 8ImQGEj.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg|Poland can into breaking sanity. damnit poland.png|Poland can into breaking sanity. netherlands.png|Poland can still into breaking sanity. islam.jpg|Poland must stop. remove-homosex_o_4258003.jpg|Polen. Stop. GJ9w0xx.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Forgiveness.jpg A voice in the dark.jpg 2014.jpg poland asks soviet a question.jpg poland cannot be the exist.png Planes.png Germoney why.png Crown.png Micronésia.png Germoney is busy.png Vodka.jpg Poland can into bullying.jpg czechy why.png because.jpg lesser known victim.jpg mein gott.png lonely lithuania.png xmas.png existence in the void.png Russia didnt read the checklist.png guess country with poland 1.png guess country with poland 2.png guess country with poland 3.png guess country with poland 4.png guess country with poland 5.png Je suis charlie.png Suprise anslush.png Between abusives.png|Sometimes, Poland feels "trapped" between Germany and Russia 16085 1538204646446817 8530585170527237356 n.png 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg Polandballcannotintospaceagain.jpg 10877715 10204569335384801 4517504 n.jpg PolandballCoscience.png Polandball179 copy 2.png Polandball&India.png Germany&Denmark.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png 10349945 1575992612612877 4985686384444446833 n.png Polandball&SouthAfrica.png PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Links Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Poland Category:NATO Category:Catholic Category:Modern Countryball Category:Russian Haters Category:Mongoloid Category:Slavic Category:Pierogi Category:EU Category:Neutral Category:Former kebab removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Europoor Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Danish Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Red White